helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanokuen Shoujo
|released = December 15, 2010 |start = September 18, 2010 |end = October 17, 2010 |Chronology1 = Gekiharo Theater Chronology |Last1 = Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ (2010) |Next1 = Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (2011) }} Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女; Three Hundred Million Yen Girl), the full official title being Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 9kai Kouen "Sanokuen Shoujo" (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演 ｢三億円少女｣; Gekidan Gekiharo 9th Performance "Three Hundred Million Yen Girl"), is a stage play starring Berryz Koubou. It was the ninth collaborative theater work between Gekipro and Hello! Project as Gekiharo. The play ran between September 18 and October 17, 2010 at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo and Ion Keshou Hin Theater BRAVA! in Osaka. There were different DVDs released, each one featuring a member of Berryz Koubou in the main role. The main retail DVD release on December 15, 2010 featured Sugaya Risako's performance on September 23. Synopsis The story of the "Three Hundred Million Yen" incident in 1968... Crossing between the past and the present, a love story across the robbery... and across time. Cast *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *From Hello Pro Egg **Miyamoto Karin **Tanabe Nanami *From Adult Barley Tea **Ikeda Minoru (池田稔) **Namiki Shuusuke (並木秀介) **Nakagami Kazuyasu (中神一保) *From Geiei **Minami Shota (南翔太) *From Mademoiselle **Miyahara Shogo (宮原将護) *From Green Media **Saito Yusuke (斉藤佑介) *Izumi Shuhei (和泉宗兵) *Higo Akane (肥後あかね) DVD Tracklist #Prologue. Heisei 22-nen. Ame no Yoru. (プロローグ。平成22年。雨の夜。; Prologue. 2010. Rainy Night.) #Scene 1. Heisei 22-nen. Ame no Yoru. Ryokan “Mahoroba”. (シーン1。平成22年。雨の夜。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 1. 2010. Rainy Night. Inn "Mahoroba".) #Opening Eizou. "Sanokuen Shoujo Montage" (オープニング映像。『三億円少女モンタージュ』; Opening Movie. "Three-Hundred Million Yen Girls Montage") #Scene 2. Shōwa 43-nen. Hiru. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン2。昭和43年。昼。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 2. 1968. Noon. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 3. Heisei 22-nen. Ame no Yoru. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン3。平成22年。雨の夜。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 3. 2010. Rainy Night. Inn. "Mahoroba") #Scene 4. Shōwa 43-nen. Yoru. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン4。昭和43年。夜。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 4. 1968. Night. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 5. Heisei 22-nen. Ame Agari no Yoru. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン5。平成22年。雨あがりの夜。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 5. 2010. Night of Raining Up. Inn "Mahoroba") #Gekichuu Uta "Moon Power" (劇中歌『ムーンパワー』; Mid-Play Song "Moon Power") #Scene 6. Shōwa 43-nen. Yoru. Ryokan “Kyuu-Jihan. Uraniwa” (シーン6。昭和43年。夜。旅館『九時半。裏庭』; Scene 6. 1968. Night. Inn "Half-Past Nine. Backyard") #Scene 7. Shōwa 43-nen. Yoru. America Kuugun Tachikawa Hikoujou (シーン7。昭和43年。夜。アメリカ空軍立川飛行場。; Scene 7. 1968. Night. United States Air Force Tachikawa Airfield.) #Scene 8. Heisei 22-nen. Shin'ya. Kawafuji no Office (シーン8。平成22年。深夜。川藤のオフィス; Scene 8. 2010. Midnight. Kawafuji's Office) #Scene 9. Shōwa 43-nen. Asa. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン9。昭和43年。朝。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 9. 1968. Morning. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 10. Heisei 22-nen. Asa. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン10。平成22年。朝。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 10. 2010. Morning. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 11. Shōwa 43-nen. 12 Tsuki 9-nichi (Jiken Zenjitsu) Hiru. (シーン11。昭和43年。12月9日（事件前日）昼。; Scene 11. 1968. December 9 (Incident the Day Before) Noon.) #Scene 12. Heisei 22-nen. Asa. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン12。平成22年。朝。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 12. 2010. Morning. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 13. Shōwa 43-nen & Heisei 22-nen. Cut Back. (シーン13。昭和43年＆平成22年。カットバック。; Scene 13. 1968 & 2010. Cut back.) #Scene 14. Shōwa 43-nen. 12 Tsuki 10-nichi (Jiken Toujitsu) Souchou. (シーン14。昭和43年。12月10日（事件当日）早朝。; Scene 14. 1968. December 10 (The Day of the Incident) Early Morning.) #Scene 15. Gekichuu Eizou. “Sanokuen Jiken” Hankou no Shunkan. (シーン15。劇中映像。『三億円事件』犯行の瞬間。; Scene 15. Mid-Play Video. "Three-Hundred million Yen Robbery" The Moment of the Crime.) #Scene 16. Heisei 22-nen. Hiru. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン16。平成22年。昼。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 16. 2010. Noon. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 17. Shōwa 43-nen. 12 Tsuki 10-nichi (Jiken Tōjitsu) Gozen. (シーン17。昭和43年。12月10日（事件当日）午前。; Scene 17. 1968. December 10 (The Day of the Incident) Morning.) #Scene 18. Heisei 22-nen. Shin'ya. Ryokan “Mahoroba” (シーン18。平成22年。深夜。旅館『まほろば』; Scene 18. 2010. Midnight. Inn "Mahoroba") #Scene 19. Yoriko ga Utau “Furusato no Sora” (シーン19。依子が歌う『故郷の空』; Scene 19. Yoriko Sings "Empty Hometown") #Curtain Call (カーテンコール。) #Shimizu Saki (清水 佐紀) #Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永 桃子) #Tokunaga Chinami (徳永 千奈美) #Sudo Maasa (須藤 茉麻) #Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼 雅) #Kumai Yurina (熊井 友理奈) #Backstage & Senshuuraku Eizou (バックステージ＆千秋楽映像; Backstage & Final Day Video) Trivia *In every performance, the lead role was played by a different member of Berryz Koubou. Each member starred in three shows, with the exception of Tsugunaga Momoko who starred in only two. *The main promotional poster used for the play is a composite picture of the faces of all the Berryz Koubou members, symbolizing their joint roles as the main character of the play. Gallery Gekiharo 9 Promotion Composite.jpg|Promotional Composite of Berryz Koubou Gekiharo 9 Promotion 3.jpg|Color Composite and Poster Gekiharo 9 Promotion 4.jpg|Behind the Scenes Gekiharo 9 Promotion Cast.jpg|Cast and Relationships Gekiharo 9 Promotion Saki.jpg|Shimizu Saki Gekiharo 9 Promotion Momoko.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 9 Promotion Chinami.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Gekiharo 9 Promotion Maasa.jpg|Sudo Maasa Gekiharo 9 Promotion Miyabi.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 9 Promotion Yurina.jpg|Kumai Yurina Gekiharo 9 Promotion Risako.jpg|Sugaya Risako Gekiharo 9 Promotion Miyamoto and Tanabe.jpg|Miyamoto Karin and Tanabe Minami Img167.jpg|Shimizu Saki Momoko2.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Chinami3.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Gekiharo 9 Maasa.jpg|Sudo Maasa Gekiharo 9 Miyabi.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Kumai4.jpg|Kumai Yurina Gekiharo 9 Risako.jpg|Sugaya Risako qtX7NqQQwlcOxRNDCCFQDJgWELM.jpg|Miyamoto Karin 151089305.jpg|Shimizu Saki Solo DVD Gekidan Gekiharo 9th Show Sanokuen Shojo starring Tsugunaga Momoko DVD.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Solo DVD Cover Gekidan Gekiharo 9th Show Sanokuen Shojo Tsugunaga Momoko.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Solo DVD 151078789.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Solo DVD 151089306.jpg|Sudo Maasa Solo DVD 151089307.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo DVD 151083487.jpg|Kumai Yurina Solo DVD Performance Schedule External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Official Gekijyo Page Category:2010 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Juice=Juice Category:Gekiharo Category:2010 Stage Plays